A Day in the Life
by Gvandnel
Summary: Thanks to an old wizarding contract and most noble houses having been stripped from their titles after Voldemort's demise, Harry Potter is the only eligible bachelor for Daphne Greengrass to marry. Her family's wealth and magic are on the line, but so is the case with almost every other pureblood witch. Can she win Harry over Hermione and every other competing witch? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning to a beautiful day. The breeze from an opened window hugged Daphne from where she stood, filling her nose with the scent of rain. She smiled, it was the first morning this week where it had not rained, but there was never an escape from it. There was always a reminder of the rain, and on this clear day it was the distinct smell of the ozone. She slowly walked towards her window in her pajamas-an over-sized Quidditch shirt from her father and shorts-to examine the weather outside. Her window's view showed the Slytherin just how nice the day truly was, the birds were chirping and despite the early hour, there were plenty of people about. The sky was a marvelous shade of blue, and only a few fluffy clouds lingered. Daphne was relieved that her picnic with her best friend Tracey Davis would not be ruined by the threat of rain. It had been a month since she had seen her friend, ever since the last battle at Hogwarts, and she had been planning this day for a week. With one last look at the streets of London and its inhabitants, she spun around to begin her day.

Daphne was a pretty girl, much prettier than most. Her whole life she could remember being the prettiest in class, the never-ending amount of valentine's sweets she received when she attended muggle primary school, the constant looks that boys and men sent her way... _Hello, my eyes are up here! _It was enough to drive her crazy; she never wanted all this attention-despite what her sister Astoria believed. She developed her notorious "Ice Queen" persona to keep men at bay, but her piercing blue eyes and tough-to-get attitude only seemed to draw in _more_ men. She walked to her wardrobe and began to pick out the day's clothes, which was always a challenging task when you had as much clothes as Daphne Greengrass.

After an hour or so, Daphne was ready for her day with Tracy. She was dressed to perfection, her mother would never tolerate less and if she were honest with herself, neither would she. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a look she only usually reserved for the summer, and the only makeup she had applied was around her eyes. "_Beautiful as always_" her enchanted mirror announced as she stood in front of it to observe herself. It was a gift from her mother, meant to give feedback and advice to the user (although the mirror rarely ever gave advice to the nearing seventeen years old witch). She wore a green-patterned summer dress, a color that always looked good on her, and a silver chain that was a gift from her father. She gave her a mirror a polite thanks and curtsy as her mother taught, and headed downstairs to where she would find her family. Once in the kitchen, she found the patriarch of the Greengrass family absent-mindedly stirring his coffee with his wand; his brown eyes focused on the Quidditch section of the _Daily Prophet._

"Morning, Daph" her father said without looking up from his paper. He brought his coffee up to his lips and took a sip. With a content sigh, he placed his cup and paper down to look at his eldest daughter. "Sleep tight?"

Daphne nodded her response and took the seat directly across from her father. She saw her mother, Mrs. Greengrass, using magic to cook up some pancakes. Mrs. Greengrass turned to greet her daughter, then summoned some eggs from their fridge to cook with her wand. Daphne's younger sister Astoria was nowhere to seen, which was something the Greengrass family was used to. It was the summer after all, and Astoria, like their father, enjoyed her sleep. Astoria seemed to get most of her looks and traits from their father, everything from film-taste to their shared black hair and brown eyes. On the other hand, Daphne and her mother looked as if they could be sisters. They both had the same blonde hair, womanly figure, and electric blue eyes that had the ability to stop anyone dead in their tracks.

"Meeting with Tracy today dear?" Daphne's mother asked, turning away from the eggs for a moment to look at her daughter.

"Yup. We're going for a picnic at the park," Daphne started. "It'll be good to see her."

"Be careful," her father began "I don't care what the _Prophet_ says. It's still not entirely safe."

Daphne rolled her eyes towards her father, something she and her mother also shared. "I'll be fine dad! Potter's won. You-Know-Who won't be back again. And besides, I'm almost seventeen. I think I can handle myself." Daphne responded to her father.

"Yes I know that, dear. All I'm saying is that it might not be as safe as we think. For all we know there can still be Death Eaters about attempting to complete You-Know-Who's bidding! And Merlin knows they won't be too kind towards a 'blood traitor'."

"I'm sure Scarhead, the bloody 'chosen one', and his gang of stupid Gryffindors have them all locked up by now," Daphne laughed. _Who would have thought, Potter really _was _the chosen one._

Daphne's mother smiled and returned to the cooking eggs. "We'll need to head into Diagon Alley soon as well. Astoria and your letters from Hogwarts should be arriving any day now, and Merlin knows you need new robes now that you're returning to finish your last year."

"What's wrong with her old robes?" Mr. Greengrass questioned from behind his paper.

With a pop two plates filled with eggs and pancakes appeared in front of the father and daughter. Mrs. Greengrass took a seat by her husband and took a sip of her tea before responding, "She's a growing lady, Dan. Her robes fit tightly around her-"

"Nevermind. I don't need to know." Dan Greengrass interrupted with a raised hand. With a reddened face he hesitantly looked at his grinning wife and distraught daughter before beginning to eat in silence. Mrs. Greengrass let out a small chuckle and turned to her daughter with a wink. At that moment the three heard a small tapping by one of their kitchen windows. It was a brown messenger owl, and Daphne went to open the door for the familiar Gringotts owl.

"Hello, how are you?" Daphne smiled. Not many people besides Tracy knew, but Daphne absolutely adored owls. She cooed and pet the owl with a single, hooked finger. After giving the owl a treat and untying the letter from its right leg, it flew off.

"Dad, you've got another letter from Gringotts... Oh! Wait. It's actually for me."

"For _you_? Why would Gringotts be sending anything to you? You're not of age, at least not for a few more days. Let me see it." Her father stood from his seat, hand outreached towards his daughter. Daphne obliged and placed the letter into the hands of her father.

Curiosity got the best of Daniel Greengrass and he opened the letter. Almost immediately his face was drained from color. He sat in his seat as he continued to read, a shocked expression plastered across his aging face.

"What is it, Dan?" Mrs. Greengrass questioned. She too stood in an attempt to read the letter over her husband's shoulder. Within a short moment her hand was covering her mouth and her eyes were as wide as a barn door.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" Daphne asked as she tried to reach for her letter.

"I think you better sit down, Daphne." Her parents shakily said in unison.

* * *

"Drink up, Potter" Madame Pomfrey demanded. Harry sat up in his bed at the infirmary at Hogwarts. Most of his chest and right shoulder was bandaged tightly. His skin was paler than usual, but his health had improved tremendously within the last few weeks. If he kept up with Madame Pomfrey's orders, she had said he could find himself leaving the infirmary within a week or two. He felt a familiar squeeze on his hand, and turned to find Hermione silently urging him to take his potion. With a nod, he grabbed the vile substance and downed it within a few seconds. It tasted just as horrible as the Polyjuice potion, but had an even worse after taste. In between his gags Madame Pomfrey thanked him for his participation and began to remove his bandages. Most of his wounds were easy to heal, but not the one on his chest: Voldemort's last gift to the world. No magic known to Madame Pomfrey could fully heal the mark from the Killing Curse, there had never been a need to heal one hit from the Avada Kedavra before...

Hermione still gasped every time she laid eyes on his chest. Harry wished she didn't, as it silently killed him. She had a few tears in her eyes, but the witch attempted not to break down and cry again. The last battle at Hogwarts had caused a lot of damage and pain. The castle was in ruins (luckily the castle was rebuilt within a few things thanks to magic), and there had been many casualties...too many casualties. Despite all the pain and destruction, Hermione managed to cry the most for Harry. It wasn't fair for him to have gone through and experience such a hurt-filled life and to single-handedly have to destroy the Dark Lord. She was still mostly shook up by the idea of Harry being dead, and was plagued with nightmares of Hagrid carrying Harry's broken body back to Hogwarts.

Madame Pomfrey was now applying a rubbing-lotion onto his wounds: A large, black and menacing gash locating directly in the middle of his chest and back. Since her treatment it had improved dramatically, but Harry knew that he would be marked for life. Hermione was asked to help apply the potion, as Madame Pomfrey went to prepare more of it for later. Her touch was tentative, but delicate to Harry's skin. Secretly the contact with his best friend sent shivers down Harry's back, and if anyone had ever asked Hermione, she would say the same. Over the past month Harry found his only company to be the Hogwarts staff and Hermione, as Ron had been at the Burrow mourning with his family. Harry discovered that he enjoyed Hermione's company more so than before, and started to feel confused with his emotions around her. He found it equally as confusing when he found himself dreaming of the brunette more often; he rarely dreamt of Ginny any more. She grabbed his hand once more when she finished applying the rubbing-potion and took a seat by him. She gave him a sad smile; it hurt Hermione more than Harry was in pain to see him in his current state. Harry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and the two spent the next few minutes in silence until Madame Pomfrey returned. Harry was re-bandaged and given his Sleeping Draught potion.

After a few moments, his vision turned blurry. Darkness was taking over his vision as he began to fall asleep-the image of Hermione holding his hand was the last thing Harry saw before sleep took him.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne nervously took her seat in front of her parents, waiting for whatever shocking news her mother and father had to deliver. She could feel her heart beat throughout her entire person, and her hands began to feel slightly sweaty. She took in a deep breath for reassurance and slipped into her Ice Queen persona with the ease that only came with years of practice. She could not afford to appear weak in the presence of her father, not now at least. Daphne's mother looked to her father as her oldest daughter was finally settled into her wooden chair, trying to silently motivate her husband to start this dreadful conversation. It was now or never.

"Alright then," Daniel Greengrass cleared his throat. "Daphne, it would appear that... well, due to certain legal situations... it seems that we need you to..."

"To what?" Daphne calmly replied, despite the growing anxiety that made her stomach roll and twist.

"Get married as soon as possible," Daphne's mother interrupted. Mr. Greengrass closed his eyes, sighed, and repeated what his wife had just said.

"We wanted you to be able to find love, like we did..." Mr. Greengrass grabbed onto his loving wife's hand, took a deep breath and continued, "but it seems as if fate has different plans for you. I'm so sorry, Daphne."

Daphne sat in her kitchen shocked. Her eyes widened in horror, and she felt sick to her stomach. Was this some kind of cruel joke that her parents were playing on her? How could she be engaged to anyone when she hadn't even had a boyfriend yet? Thoughts of how her life would turn out ran before her eyes, and she could only see a long life of pain and emptiness. Daphne tried to maintain her control over her stone cold persona, but found herself failing when a few tears freely fell down her cheek.

"Do you want to read the letter?" Her mother asked, attempting to sound as supportive as she could.

"Could you just tell me what it says? I don't think I can force myself to read it right now."

Her parents told her what the letter had said-that due to the Greengrass family's actions (or rather, the lack of actions despite having political influence and money) during Voldemort's latest rise to power, they would no longer maintain their noble status. Money would be taken from the family, and Daniel Greengrass would no longer serve on the Wizengamot-despite years of solid service. They explained that this was happening due to the new Ministry of Magic, and the new direction it was now leaning towards in order to prevent another Dark Lord from rising and taking over.

"But what does that have to do with me getting married?" Daphne questioned, her icy blue eyes filled with fear and nervousness.

"Only this," Daniel Greengrass explained, "many years ago, before I was even born, a contract was signed between another wizarding family and our own. At the time, both families were at the height of their political power and influence, and this document was drafted." Daphne's father stopped for a moment and summoned the contract with his wand. Within a few seconds a piece of old parchment softly landed in front of the aging ex-politician.

"The contract states that should one of our families need help due to a loss of gold or political status, they would finally be joined together through marriage. Daphne, this is our only choice, it is the only way our family can survive... and you know that Astoria is too young to marry."

"You still have a choice in the matter, Daphne, but we highly suggest that you take this option. We don't know how to live any other way, and I'm unsure if we can get by without the Greengrass fortune. You truly are our only option, unless we somehow find a new life among the muggles. Now by the nature of this document, you will only be binded to your husband-to-be by signing the contract, converting it from its dormant state to a binding legal document."

"And what happens if I don't sign?" Daphne quickly asked.

Her parents gloomily looked at their daughter and explained that without their noble status, the Greengrass magic that flows through their cores will diminish, and that any future Greengrass offspring would live their lives as Squibs.

Astonished, Daphne knew that she would be the only one to get her family out of this mess, and duty to family was a strong Greengrass trait. She understood what it meant if she agreed, but the thought of her family being shunned by the wizarding world was all too real for her and her extravagant lifestyle. This was her only option; she would marry.

Daphne quickly grabbed the paper from her father, and her heart almost stopped when she read the name of the other family involved: Potter.

Hermione was having the best summer of her life with Harry on the grounds of Hogwarts, which was why it was so painful when Harry received a letter from the Weasley's asking him to stay with them for the remainder of the summer. Of course he would accept, the Weasley's always provided Harry with a sense of family. And besides, _she_ was there. Harry would run over to the Burrow as fast as he could and forget all about Hermione and all of the fun the two had over the summer. He would fall back in love with Ginny Weasley, and Molly would finally get her big happy family.

Hermione sat in the shade by her favorite tree in front of the lake, feeling bittersweet. She knew Harry would accept the Weasley's offer, but she could not help but remember all of the fun her and Harry had together. Madame Pomfrey decided that Harry was ready to leave her infirmary a few weeks ago, but she wanted Harry to stay nearby for his daily check-ups. The two were allowed to stay and they found themselves having some much needed teenage fun. They would sneak around the castle and grounds, study in the library for hours (although Harry reluctantly joined Hermione at times), and even helped the Hogwarts staff rebuild the castle. In return, most of the Professors gladly taught Hermione and Harry highly advanced magic. Hermione would always grasp the concepts first, but was usually blown away by Harry's raw power and talent whenever he too grasped the concept. He had always impressed her, and this summer was no different. She was truly shocked to find that Harry had pretty much mastered speechless magic, and she had made Harry promise to practice it with her every day.

She would miss spending time alone with just Harry. To her they were the perfect team. Not having Ron around truly opened her eyes to how well she and Harry worked together. They didn't argue, they conversed, and if they ever disagreed on anything, they would maturely talk it out until one or the other was convinced-which felt nice. They never ran out of things to do either, and Hermione found herself actually having fun. Every night Harry would take Hermione out for a ride on his broom, and she quickly found her fear of heights and flying going away (although she'd never tell Harry this, it was the _perfect_ excuse for hanging onto him). Harry would take her around Hogwarts, each night flying higher and becoming more adventurous. She would smile as he dove and spun, and to top it all off Harry would take her just far enough away to view the castle in all of its glory; Hermione never thought Hogwarts looked better with the wind running through her wild hair and having Harry so close to her.

She didn't want to think of Harry running back into Ginny's arms, so she closed her eyes and allowed the sounds of summer distract her until she was finally at peace.

"Boo!" someone screamed from behind as a hand went up to cover her eyes.

"H-Harry! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Hermione screamed at Harry, she playfully swatted at him and tried to hide her wide smile. "Promise me you'll never do that again."

Harry laughed and gave his best a hug. "What're you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Just thinking."

"Oh _there's_ something new. What're you thinking about?

"Nothing important. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I've got to go reply to the Weasley's, but I'm thinking we can go to Hogsmeade?"

"So I guess you're leaving to the Burrow soon?" Hermione replied, looking of into the distance trying to hide away her eyes that might give her away.

"Nah."

"Wh-what? Why not, Harry?"

"I want to stay here at Hogwarts, with you if you'll stay."

_With me?_ "Of course I'll stay, Harry...but why? Why not go have fun at the Burrow?"

"I am having fun, Hermione."

"You are?" Hermione looked up into his precious green eyes, and thought that at that moment she could die in peace.

Instead of replying, Harry brightly smiled and lifted her up. "Come on," he said "We've got a busy day." The two began the walk back up to the castle in silence. In all honestly, Hermione was too shocked to speak. Harry had decided to stay with her instead of going to the Burrow with Ron and Ginny. She stopped him for a second, and kissed his cheek. She felt her lips tingle, and her body never felt alive.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"Of course I'll go into Hogsmeade with you, I've been meaning to pick up a new book."

Harry let out a soft chuckle and the two continued their stroll back to the castle.


End file.
